warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Legionaire22
Did you edit something on my Space Primates page? I'm not mad but can you just let me know. Primarch11 Thank you. I work hard on my ideas, and it is good to know that they are appreciated. Supahbadmarine 18:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Articles It was my pleasure. Really: your articles are fine work.Jochannon 16:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Iron Brigade If you want your guys to have served alongside the Iron Brigade, you go right ahead.Jochannon 08:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Legionaire, I know that you are disappointed with the reaction you got from the community about the Gehras. Take heart. Everybody on this site hits snags from time to time. It is true that it was a page with some problems. Despite that it was a very creative idea. I have complete faith that you will come up with some very impressive material, including Xeno Species. Keep your chin up, and feel free to ask for help on any projects. Supahbadmarine 02:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aheramas I'm sorry, I did not make myself clear: I did not say that any part of the article needs to be rewritten, I held it up as a positive example. I said you did a good job, and other people should do like you do.Jochannon 21:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like some more links with some of your articles, feel free to post your requests in this blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 07:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You mean the shooting and terror bombing? Yes, it is terrible. Especially when those emperor damned terrorist bombs right next to a Games Workshop!! I'm seriously pissed at the Terrorist, and would be glad to put an axe in his for almost damaging the GW building! I'm really pissed at those bastards. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 11:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do. I have a single player world with a Citadel of which cannot be made taller. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) That is how single player works. It'll get better if you get Millenaire, and when 1.9 is released. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Here you go: ((L22sig|text=)), replacing the brackets with {'s. Just type in what you want to say after the "text=". If you want anything changed, leave a message on my talk page or you can edit it yourself. Simply search L22sig using the search bar and you can edit it from it's template page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Know this, Legionaire22 of Sweden, by insulting the Thousand Sons, pointing out that they have no (DAT), you have made a grave error and a deviouse enemy (albet, a very unsuccesfull one) and will soon suffer my wrath, and when i say soon, i probably mean within two to three months.......(or something like that) soon i will make an article that will make u eat ur words without a chopstick = ) Kasrkin Veteran / 7:47/ 10, 28, 2011 THAT IS IT!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING FUN OF MAGNUS AND THE THOUSAND SONS THEN I SWEAR TO THE DARK POWERS THAT I WILL GET A PLANE TO SWEDEN, FIND YOUR ADDRESS AND KILL YOU! NOT EVEN YOUR LEMON RUSS AND ODING WILL PROTECT YOU. HELL, I'M BRANDASHING MY BUTCHERS KNIFE RIGHT NOW! i wouldn't compare me with supah, but i appreciate the support. the only reason i put so much asassins back story in was becase it COULD potentialy fit in wit heverything else: Ones who came before, old ones, higher races, eldar, war in ehaven, gods, etc. besides, this is more for the oppertunity han the fame. i mean, c'mon, imagine Altiar or Ezio with power weapons and wrist-mounted bolters! thanks. i guess i could just hint they're the original Assassins if anyone else complained, but i want to get the idea out now and let the respectable wikia contributars get a full load of WoW. Hey Legion, I saw on the Emperor's Children (DAT) that you were having trouble with the image. There is a extra --> ' <-- in the begining. Get rid of that and the image will be fine, except for the huge size of it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ok,ok. listien, sorry about the threats but i've been feeling depressed lately. while i do have a great deal of freinds who like the warhammer universe, i'm often called a nerd (amongst other names) and i don't go through a single day without feeling angry, REALLY angry. as a result, and i know it is wrong, i tend to rent my fury upon others via the only way i know how, typing in big capital letters. so yeah, sorry about the death threats and i hope we can be freinds in future- WarpSpawn P.S how do you create that magnificant speach bubble? HAHAHA, my bad. I am obviously new to writing wiki articles. :P. I will try to relocate the article. Sure. If you need help then please ask. Supahbadmarine 15:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you'd like to contribute to this project. All you need is a preexisting character. Totalimmortal 03:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) (sigh) ok, after my blowout comment (*cough* story*cough*) the the whole Total's other great idea thing blog, i have been considering making my own character. since i have had more interaction with you than any other person over this site, i was wondering if you had any ideas. Sure. I was considering coming to you about after I read the article. Vivaporius 16:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, copping it acroess now Trulyrandom 16:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You may be the emperor of mankind, but I are the emperor of CATKIND!! Trulyrandom 18:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Woah! They are rather good Legion. From the way you were describing your painting ability I was expecting a lot worse, but that is very nice!. Leman Russ looks fantastic, but I feel you need to mount him on a bigger base, with a rock or something! xD. The Wulfen looks even better than what you tried to describe to me. Also pssst, I'll let you in on a little secret, if you go on Chat later. ;) P.S. And of course, thanks for uploading the pics I was looking forward to you posting! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) post I might add a little. Supahbadmarine 15:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) My first suggestion would be for you to wash the model with Devlan Mud or Badab Black. It would add a lot of depth to the details. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hellow Bob. Would your Fenrisian Empire please consider an alliance or war with my faction? Your servant, Gobba42 21:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, sir! What would you like to trade? 18:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Then how can we help each other. Bilateral training exercises or exploration? Your servant, Gobba42 01:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Your servant, Gobba42 13:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Were you serious about getting together to kill people? The Gretchin would gladly go to war in return for a few of your planets. Your servant, Gobba42 19:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Dang. Your servant, Gobba42 16:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Dornian Heresy Project Dornian Heresy - Emp's Children Reploi I am not alfabusa, I do know the guy however. Garrot 13:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Garrot Sadly, I am not that either. Garrot 14:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Garrot I'm no one special, just working for Alfabusa. Garrot 18:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Garrot Oh sorry Legion, didnt see the message. Well regarding your question, well first off what do you mean Knight-Paladin? A Grey Knight or something? As for having other members go back in time, well thats an idea. Could join the Legion perhaps. Though mind you Viral cast aside all morals to save the Imperium. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Now im confused. So you want a mini-titan to go back in time and help Viral? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, could just have New Mechanicus members on the fleet. Hell maybe a Demi-Legio of Titans. And Knights could have gone into mass production. Plus im changing something. Viral is in charge of the Phorcydes Assault Fleet, a self sufficient battlegroup of Contender Dreadnoughts (ships) to act as a vanguard and rapid reaction force. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D. Just tryin' my best lol. Cryptomania 13:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Legion, your fangirls came to my house... Seriously, how are you attracting so many and WHY DO THEY HAVE MY ADDRESS!? This is payback for the axe thing, isn't it? Oh, you dirty Swede ;) Keep it real, PhartManButt 17:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Collaboration Idea Hey there, Legion! I have this idea for a collaboration idea on two seperate Ork characters. You, with your witty sense of humour as well as your ability to attract the fangirls, would be the perfect candidate for this... idea of mine XD Basically, these two Ork characters are a duo that decides to leave the Waaagh! that they are currently a part of in search for 'more loot and more dakka!' The key thing would be to make these two Orks likable as well as humourous! There can be many zany, crazy and 'Orky' adventures that could await this pair... Of course, this idea is very, very rough at the moment. Just thought I'd bring this up :) Let me know if you're interested! Keep it real, PhartManButt 13:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Haven't put much thought into the types of Orks, to be honest, but I think two different types could work well if we pull it off correctly... (I fear that my Orky knowledge is somewhat limited...) But, what I was thinking is that the two constantly bicker and argue over who gets the loot, who is the strongest, who has the most choppa/dakka, etc. So, I think it would be cool to have this duo of Orks that work together but still have this sort of rivalry / competition with one another. Also, who doesn't love themselves some Orky adventures? XD I'll start brainstorming the possibilities as soon as I can and we can mix and match various ideas to create a duo that is both hilarious and well written. I hope you realise what you've gotten yourself into, Legion, haha! If you've got any ideas, I'd be more than interested in hearing about them :) PhartManButt 15:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so I was having a brainstorming session earlier and I've come up with three things #Ork Names #Whey they're being awesome, inter-galactic SWAG MONSTERS #Some dialouge (For the Lolz) So, whilst being rather generic (I think?), the two names I could come up with were Grok and Thrak. They can always change, but atleast we have placeholder names. For the sake of clarity and less confusion, the Mek will be Grok and the Nob will be Thrak. If you have any name ideas, I'm all ears (Oh! I made a rhyme! XD) In terms of backstory, what is certain is that they leave their Waaagh! and go on this 'brotrip' across the stars. I was thinking that their meeting and subsequent departure from the Waaagh! could possibly go something like this: Grok and Thrak meet each other during a conflict against the Eldar/Tau (due to Tech reasons). When they discover a massive technology/weapons cache, they both try to claim it for themselves, leading to a fight between the two over who rightfully deserves it. During this struggle, the Eldar/Tau are able to re-claim their tech/weapons, leaving Grok and Thrak with nothing. The two decide that they're going to get killed by the Warboss anyway, so they go AWOL in search of the tech/weapons. This gives them a primary goal, as well as gives them a (fairly basic) reason for doing what it is that they're doing. Once again, this is really, really rough. We'll need to masively fine-tune all the details XD Lastly, I leave you with this: Grok: We iz gonna need to be all stealfy like! THRAK! GET DA PURPLE PAINT! Thrak: ... Wait a minit! Why iz it that you need da paint? '' ''Grok: Purple Orks is invizibul Orks! Everywun knows dat! Thrak: 'An how do you know this? Grok: 'Av you evva seen a purple Ork?... NOW GET ME DA PAINT 'FORE I BEAT YA! PhartManButt 17:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC)